Twisted Twins
by Adella Rayes
Summary: Natalie and Mandie, are just muggle sisters, who read the Harry Potter books. What happens when they land themselves in Hogwarts..?
1. Mandie and Natalie

Summary: This is the story of two twin sisters, Natalie-Marie and Mandie. They strive to be alike at the same time as trying to express theirselves as individuals, so when they both get letters to hogwarts..how will they survive?.. and will they both be in the same house.. find out..  
  
Okay this is my point of view of the story, I guess I should start by introducing myself.. My name is Natalie-Marie Jolie, weird name huh? anyways.. this story isnt about my name but my adventure at Hogwarts, as I look back today I can see every detail as if I was there.. so maybe I should explain myself a little better...  
  
  
  
I was born on July 24th 1987 as Natalie-Marie Jolie, I have dark brown shoulder length hair, with red highlights I put in myself, me and my sister both have blueish green eyes. Sometimes our eyes are more blue or more green, but thats just something that makes us unique I guess. My sister, you ask? Oh Mandie Metzger, I just met her this year, and we found out were identical twins. She has layered brown hair (think Mandy Moore in how to deal.. thats really how she has her hair cut lol), and my same eyes. She is only about an inch shorter than I am. Our story is long and confusing.. so just sit back, relax and deal with it, okay?  
  
Okay, Our father William lived in Towson with his three brothers, mother and father, he lived next door to Kalee Mitchell, my soon to be step-mom who happened to also have three brothers, a mother and a father. (this is real info I justt changed the names so dont laugh!) Well not to far away in Brooklyn lived a lady named Gail Metzger (know thats probably not her maiden name but oh well, Mandie!). When my father and Gail met they were drunk (as usual) and probably eloped, then they had her and me, twin sisters, when we were age 2, my father took me and moved back in with his parents, Kalee still lived next door and somewhere along the line he married her and had a daughter who was born not soon after my father left Gail, maybe thats part of the reason they seperated (affairs!!), anyways I'm not really sure what happened with Gail from then on, all I know is she met Jeff and had Kaylee and Kyle Metzger, and turned around divorced him and they met Stanley and moved down here. I have lived (down here.. as I shall call it) since 2nd grade, where I met my best friend (until last year atleast) Kayleigh Cropper, who Mandie and them happened to move across the street from (I'm not kidding this is real information!!!). Anyways, me and Mandie attended school together and originally hated each other until we saw a walk to remember and began our Jamie trials, so when she came back halfway through this year we began to hang out and soon became best friends, when one night mom was drunk and spilled her guts (in more than one way.. eww!!), I came home told dad and all he had to say was "weird". lol, so that leads us up to today.. I will explain more along the way in the brackets if you dont seem to get it.  
  
Natalie-Marie hopped out of bed kicking her covers back and walked over to turn off her alarm clock (I have to keep my alarm clock far away so I'll actually get out of bed and turn it off). She sighed running a hand through her brown (with red highlights shoulder length) hair. She sighed stretching and opened her door walking out into the backporch that was glassed in (has our computer and phone on it!). She pressed the speaker phone button and dialed Mandie's number, "Yo?!" a voice answered then giggled, "Hey Mandie.. last day of school before the summer! ROCK ON!" Natalie cheered, Mandie giggled again "Yeah.. Lucky us.. sitting around our houses with nothing to do" she said, "Thats not true.. we could always go to the movies.. and sleep! we wouldnt be sitting we'd be laying!" Natalie said, Mandy sighed "you'll never change Natz.." (though she doesnt want me too mwahaha!). "Well c-ya at school then.. you still need a ride?" Natalie asked, "Course.. its actually 6:30 my bus left at 6.." Mandie said (lately my moms been driving me and Mandie to school and picking us up because of something about my bus, we both ride two diff buses though we live 2 minutes from one another, 22 - patrols deal island, and 41 - patrols chance.. the area across the bridge)."Gothic style?" Natalie asked, "Course!" Mandie called as they both clicked off, and Natalie began to run and get dressed she pulled on an oversized 'Cats and Dogs' tee-shirt, baggy dark jeans, and her silver cross necklace pulling her hair up in (tophalf pigtail buns.. you heard me correctly).She then slid on her silver bangs and pulled on her oversized black coat and zipped it up grabbing her red see through zip up binder and purse and huried out to their black jeep cherokee (yes we love the color black.. i guess.. lol). She pulled her black jansport bookbag from the back seat and stuffed her binder in as her step-mom came out in sweatpants and a red hoodie and got in the drivers seat. "We driving Mandie?!" her step-mom asked, Natalie nodded "yep" she said pulling on her seat belt buckling it as they set off for Mandie's house.   
  
*If I can get Mandie to do it I will make it so she writes a chapter, emails it to me and I upload it.. and then I write the next chapter.. but dont worry since we're going to hogwarts it should get exciting but confusing lol* PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
THANK YOU PEOPLE! -gives them the peace sign- mwahaha!! I'll give you a cookie if you review.. thank you!  
  
NATALIE'S CHAPTER (by the way)   
  
Oh yeah and Mandie label the chapters at the bottom *tankiez*  
  
Oh yeah and if you review now, please tell me about yourself, because you might get the chance to be, me or Mandie's roommates at hogwarts or fellow classmates at our school, YAY!! Anyways Review people and catch you later... xoxo -N- Natalie 


	2. Washington High

As they pulled up in Mandie's driveway they saw her run from the house, her short brown hair spiked out like Mandy Moore in How to Deal, which was the look she was going for. She wore heavy black eye liner, concealer, grey shadow, red lipgloss, a black tank top under a black fishnet turtleneck long sleeved shirt, she also wore black pinstriped pants and black tennis shoes, her purple bookbag lugged over one shoulder. "Last day of school!" she called to nobody, Natalie giggled as Mandie hopped in the back seat of their black jeep cherokee. "Hello Steppie, Natalie" she said smiling as she shut the door and Step-mom backed out of the driveway, she usually called step-mom, mom or Ms. Sue but now she just called her steppie for some reason (lol). They drove down the long road to school listening to Mandy Moore's coverage CD and dancing stupidly and singing along (both in chorus.. and we love Mandy Moore and singing, dont like it.. kiss my butt! mwahaha!!!) They pulled up outside WHS, Washington High School (prison) in other words. Mandie and Natalie hopped out of the car and walked up to school, "Yo Gothika!" Kristen from chorus yelled waving to them from her group of friends, they both laughed waving back and headed into school. They headed over to their group of friends they normally hang with in the mornings, Tina Watkins huried up to them "Oh My Gosh.. Hide me!" she said squeaking, and hid behind Mandie who smirked as she and Natalie walked on, and Three boys walked over Tickling Tina. Tina had always been one to flirt with the boys at their school, today was no different. "Can you believe next year we'll be seniors?!" Mandie asked as they plopped down by themselves in the corner, "its weird.." Natalie said smiling, suddenly a boy with brown hair walked up behind Mandie and hugged her. "Aww" Mandie said and began flirting with the boy who happened to be Jeffrey her boyfriend, Natalie just sat there talking to random people including Tina who came over one time.   
  
During remediation that day (four periods each day, remediation is between 1st and 2nd, and Lunch is held one half hour depending which shift your on, during third period.. both Mandie and Natalie were on second lunch shift so they went right in the middle of third period) which just happened to be their fourth period class (remediation changes each day 1st to 4th depending on which day). "Stop here.. I have to use the bathroom!" Mandie whined even though they were still upstairs, "We'll be tardy to chorus again.." Natalie complained, "Oh well Mr. Williams doesnt care.. he's not even Mr. Oltmann.. our usual teacher" Mandie said rolling her eyes and walked into the bathroom and into a stall Natalie walked in and leaned against the mirror, Mandie came out and they both went to wash their hands turning on the faucet to the big sink in the center they both suddenly felt a tug at their navel as the world around them disappeared and they landed on a stone floor. "Why Hello there.. who might you be?!" a males voice asked, Natalie turned to Mandie then sat up looking up at...  
  
Natalies Chapter  
  
I'll probably just write the story for now on Because its spring break and Mandie is in Baltimore with her dad, plus its fun writing it! mwahaha! K.. well review.. see that little button in the lower left corner.. click it! NOW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And send us information so you can become our room-mates at Hogwarts.. first three reviewers.. who are girls will be our roommates, and if there is one boy review and you can be Mandie's newest helper.. lol who will show her around Hogwarts. Just Kidding.. poor Mandie always picked on.. by me!! hehe.. well review.. thanks people!! =) 


	3. to Hogwarts

"Why Hello there.. who might you be?!" a males voice asked, Natalie turned to Mandie then sat up looking up at Mr. Filch, Natalie recognized him from their Harry Potter books, depending she owned all of them. "I'm Natalie-Marie Jolie and this is Mandie Metzger.." Natalie said, "Natalie-Marie Jolie.. think your funny do you? Well come on we'll see what the headmaster thinks of your little jokes.." Filch said grabbing her arm and pulling her down the corridor, Mandie stopped "Dumbledore.. the Albus Dumbledore?" she asked looking to Natalie finally understanding where they were. "Dont play stupid he'll know what to do with you little trouble makers, what house are you in.." Filch snapped, Ms Norris meowed rubbing against his leg. "Slytherin.." Natalie said at the same time, Mandie said "gryffindor". "Ah screw it.." Filch said going to the statue and knocking on it, it slid open with the stairs rolling upwards. "Woah" Natalie said surprised as they walked up the stairs to the office across the hall at the top. "Headmaster.. troublemakers sir" Filch said pushing them in and closing the door heading out of the office. "Ah who might you be?" he asked them, "I'm Natalie-Marie... Malinger" she said remembering her grandmothers maiden name, "and this.. is my twin sister Mandie Malinger" she said smiling. Mandie looked confused but nodded, "Ah new students huh?" Dumbledore asked and sighed, "Well lets get you sorted so you can get some sleep" he said, "What time is it?" Natalie asked, "3 in the morning" Dumbledore confirmed grabbing the hat from a nearby shelf and setting it on his desk, and turned to Natalie "sit down" he said smiling, she plopped down in the chair by his desk as he set the hat on her head, "Ah interesting, you wish to escape your sisters shadow.. yet you act just like her and dont want to be away from her.. you have sarcasm and a blunt attitude.. I know where you belong.." the hat thought, then yelled "SLYTHERIN!" aloud. Natalie looked to Dumbledore as she stood up "We dont have wands or books or anything" she explained, "I know.. you may say your exchange students but I know.. you touched the handle to the sink you belong here.. both of you witches, who were never thought of.. stuck in the muggle world, it was a portkey the handle to the sink.. sorry to make you leave so quickly but.." he explained. He sighed, "Tommorow you'll go to diagon alley with the money I give you and buy supplies.. then we'll owl your parents..they wont believe it.. but.." Dumbledore said shrugging, Mandie sat down in the chair and Dumbledore placed the hat on her head, Natalie watched as Mandie furrowed her brow, and the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" aloud, Dumbledore smiled "well we better get you to your dorms.. then you can go shopping, and you'll need a tutor to make up six years lost work.. Snape can teach you most of it.." He explained as he led them down the stairs from his office, "Okay Slytherins in the dungeons and Gryffindor on this floor, so we'll show Mandie to Mcgonagall then I'll lead you down to Snape.." Dumbledore explained to Natalie who nodded, and they began off down the hall....  
  
Natalie's Chapter again... Please Review! Thank you.. by two chapters from now.. I need room-mates please! THANK YOU!!! 


	4. I know

They arrived to Mcgonagalls quarters and knocked on the door she came out startled, "Albus what is the meaning of this?" she asked then saw the girls, "New students Albus?" she asked, "No just this one" He said nodding to Mandie, Mcgonagall smiled as she led Mandie to a dorm, after the twins hugged and went off their seperate ways. Dumbledore leading Natalie down the stairs, "So your a slytherin huh, and your sisters a gryffindor.. weird" He said, Natalie shrugged "not really.. shes always been more perky and such I guess" Natalie said. "Yeah.. I understand it" Dumbledore said as they walked to Snapes quarters and once again a scared teacher answered the door, in a black sleeping gown. "Albus!?" he asked surprised, "Severus.. you have a new student who needs a dorm.. Severus Snape this is Natalie-Marie Malinger, Natalie this is your potions professor Severus Snape.." Dumbledore said, "I know" Natalie said grinning to Dumbledore, as Severus waved her to the tower to lead her to a dorm, Dumbledore waved to Natalie as she hurried after her head of house. "This will be your room" he whispered, she nodded and walked in leaving him behind as he huried back to his room, she walked to the empty bed laid down and went to sleep... happy about the fact Hogwarts really existed and she was in it.   
  
Sorry so short.. but I need reviews and room-mates to continue! THANK YOU! Please.. Pretty please with Bernie Botts beans on top review!! THANK YOU AGAIN!! 


	5. witches

The next morning Natalie awoke to the sounds of someone knocking on her door, she looked around to see her other room-mates had already gone down to breakfast, she walked over to the door to see Snape standing there with a frowning Mandie. "Yes?" she asked both of them confused, still in her clothes from yesterday she noticed Mandie had changed. "Heres your clothes" Snape said handing her a baggy white tee-shirt and jeans that matched the ones Mandie was wearing, she shrugged and went to the bathroom to change when she came out Snape was standing by the door as Mandie was looking around curiously. "Hurry it up.. Dumbledore has instructed me I must go get you guys Robes, Health examinations and wands.. your books were already bought by Ms. Hermione Granger who volunteered to shop for you two.. but I have a class of your grade at one" He said as he walked out, Mandie and Natalie followed slowly. They used the fireplace in Dumbledores office to floo to Diagon Alley and from there they went straight to Ollivanders. "Ah.. Ms. Jolie.. and Ms. Metzger I thought I'd be seeing you.." he said, Snape looked between them confused. "Natalie-Marie Jolie doesnt give off a good impression so I changed it to Malinger, my grandmothers maiden name" she said smiling, "Oh.. and why do you both have two different last names?" he asked, "She lives with her step dad and mom taking her first step dads name, I live with dad and step mom" she said shrugging, "you both went to the same school thats how we caught you.. ah I get it now" Snape said haughtily as Natalie stepped forward. "Wand hand also known as writing hand" Ollivander said, his gray hair dramatically thinned. She held out her right hand as he got measurements and handed her a wand, "Raven feather, 11 inches, oak" he said, she gave it a wave and a vase blew up, "Eeks" she said handing it back, he put it on the counter and handed her another, five wands later he handed her a lavender wand with a stained oak handle.. "11 inches, Oxen tail.. newest installment, oak" he said smiling, she waved it and green and silver sparks flew into the air, she smirked "Why not just use that way to tell what house your in?" she asked, Snape sighed "because its not always reliable it showed Harry Potter as silver and gold, slytherin/gryffindor" he said. "Oh.. Harry Potter I remember now" she said smiling, "You dont.." Snape began when Mandie blabbed "the books you know" she said laughing, Snape's eyes widened "Dumbledore.." he began, "No.. I'll explain later" Natalie said sighing and looking to her sister who was getting measured for a wand, she took Snape aside and whispered "theres Harry Potter books in the muggle world.. Dumbledore knows, and so do you and Mcgonagall my sister just slips up alot.." she muttered, "Well.. stop her!" Snape bellowed loudly then quieted down when he saw a group of children who had just walked in looking at him strangely, "make sure she doesnt slip infront of Potter.. and them" he whispered, she shrugged "I cant.." she said simply. "We've found one!" Ollivander said, "What is it?" Natalie asked confused, "11 inches, Robin Feather, pine" Ollivander said cheerfully, "Isnt that a herbology wand?" Natalie hissed to Snape who grinned not giving an answer. "We're witches!" Natalie and Mandie cheered in unison as they and Snape headed off to get robes, and dress robes for dances. 


	6. potions

That afternoon they headed back to school with their stuff, Natalie put on a pair of fitted slytherin robes and headed down to Potions with Snape along with Mandie who was in a Gryffindor robe, for they had Potions together at One PM. "Quiet down.. Quiet down!" he said entering even though it was perfectly quiet once he opened the door, "Okay class we have two new students today.. everyone meet Natalie and Mandie Malinger, Natalie is in slytherin.. so how about you take a seat beside Draco, and Mandie.. go over and sit by Neville" Snape said smirking then turned back to the board, as the girls took their seats to write the potions they were working on. Natalie went and sat by Draco who gave no notice whoever who he was, but she knew by the books. "How did you know who I was?" he asked confused then smirked, "Oh.. I have my ways" she muttered looking to the board and began copying down the potion, "You dont have to do that you know" an ugly pug faced girl from in front of her said. Natalie shrugged, "It couldnt hurt to keep detailed notes.." she said, as Draco went and got the ingredients for the potion, Pansy tutted at her as her partner Millicent dropped a vial of some green stuff up front and Snape cleaned it with a simple "scorgify!" spell and went back to helping Neville and Mandie with their potion. This gave time for Natalie too look around and study the class and the people in, She looked over and saw a boy with black disarrayed hair, green eyes and glasses, a lightning bolt scar barely visible on his forehead as he cut carrots. "Looking at Potter huh?" a voice said stepping into her vision so she saw their stomach, she looked up to see Draco. "Perhaps.." she muttered looking back to her potion ingredients. "A slytherin who likes gryffindors..?" Draco snarled. "Did I ever say I liked him?" she asked, "No.. but.." he began, "Then dont assume it just makes an ass out of you and me" she said and looked to her list beginning to chop the carrots. Draco gaped at her a minute then blew it off and begin to add water to the cauldron to start their potion.   
  
When the bell rang Natalie grabbed her stuff and stuck it in her shoulder bag walking out knowing her sister was waiting outside, when someone grabbed her shoulder. She turned and saw Pansy, "You need a make-over.." the girl said simply smiling, her pug like face curled up in a rotten grin. "Thanks.." Natalie said shrugging her shoulder off and walked out meeting her sister in the hall. "So how was your first class?" Natalie asked, "Wonderful! I met the nicest people.. Neville Longbottom is a total sweetie pie and Harry Potter is completely hot!" Mandie said smiling, Natalie laughed shaking her head pushing her bag up higher on her shoulder, "So how was yours?" Mandie asked politely, "Not bad if you dont include who my partner is and pugged face Pansy.. basically anyone I talked too.." Natalie said grinning, as they headed off down the hall then stopped suddenly. "What is it?" Mandie asked confused, "I'm a 'Mudblood' yet I'm in slytherin.. thats never happened before" Natalie said to her sister. "Odd.. maybe you should ask Dumbledore about it" Mandie suggested, "I'll ask Snape later" Natalie said shrugging as they went on to their next classes, Natalie had divination with just slytherins, while Mandie had herbology with Ravenclaw.   
  
I still need room-mates! PLEASE REVIEW and tell me should I continue or diss it.. thank you!!! =) lol (lots of love, laugh out loud) Natalie.. =-) See ya in the next chapter 


	7. the innereye muggleborn

In Divination Trelawney told Natalie to have a seat at a table with Goyle, Crabbe and Draco. She sighed plopping down at the table in the seat beside Crabbe, who tried feeling on her thigh as she smacked him off. "Quit it Dung Head" she snapped, "Oh Dung Head did you make that one up by yourself?" Crabbe asked, "No I had help from my invisible friend named Bob" Natalie said sarcastically then tutted turning her attention back to the teacher. Trelawney looked like a huge dragonfly, she wore a bright green outfit, with lavender half moon spectacles, her long black curly hair back in a braid, she grinned around the classroom even though none of the slytherins were lame enough to believe her 'inner eye' except Maybe Pansy and Millicent, and even Natalie hoped they werent that lame. "So class today we will do the dream oracle.." the teacher said, Blaise raised his hand smugly "What if we had dreams we cant say out loud.." he said, "Then make up another one!" the teacher snapped, Draco chuckled looking to Blaise and high fived him. Pansy giggled loudly, making Blaise and Draco glared at her, Natalie just smirked looking between the two of them. Draco looked to her confused, as if he was asking for her approval but she didnt know why. She smiled and turned back to trelawney, "So pull out your books and turn to the page we last left off on" she said and went back to her desk annoyed, Natalie raised her hand, "Yes Ms. Malinger?!" she snapped "What page did you last leave off on because see your inner eye should have known I wasnt here before today" she said smiling politely, everyone looked to Natalie gaping, "GET OUT!" the teacher snapped, Natalie shrugged "I guess even she doesnt know" she muttered and grabbed her books walking out. "CLASS DISMISSED!" Trelawney snapped, "I bet she saw that coming too" Millicent muttered convincededly to Pansy, Trelawney stormed out to talk to Dumbledore. Draco and the others huried out, and saw Natalie leaning against the railing outside. Trelawney glared at her and passed the girl by, Natalie shrugged and pulled out her timetable looking at it.. "Wow dinner next" she muttered to herself. Everyone looked to her shocked, she didnt care whether or not she got in trouble. "What is everyone staring at, do I have something on my face?" she asked, the Slytherins shrugged and walked on. She continued down to dinner by herself and went in looking for an empty seat, finding one beside a lonely first year with long red hair to her waist, and bright blue eyes. "Hey is anyone sitting here?" she asked the girl, "Nobody ever sits there!" The younger girl snapped back, "Oh well.. can I sit here then?" she asked, The little girl looked shocked but nodded. "Natalie Malinger by the way" Natalie said holding out her hand, "Cady Colmes" the girl said, Natalie smiled "Thats a pretty name she said reaching for her fork and ate the rice they were having with their steak for dinner. "Why dont you eat the steak?" a snarling voice asked from down the table, "Because its disgusting.." Natalie snapped back seeing a boy with black hair. "Well your a little ungrateful.." the boy snarled back, "No I'm just a vegetarian.. except for chicken and fish" she explained. "Yeah.. let the little mudblood eat what she wants" Draco snapped glaring at her, She rolled her eyes looking back to Cady "yeah let the faggot defend his boyfriend" she said quietly, Cady giggled.   
  
Meanwhile in Herbology, Mandie had a great time, her and Hermione were paired up and took turn planting seeds in the pot making them grow, while they laughed at Ronald Weasley who kept making his grow halfway then bite him, shrivel and die. By the time class ended and they headed down to dinner, her and Hermione were close friends. "So How come your a Gryffindor while your sisters a slytherin?" Ron asked snarling to the slytherin table, "She has the sarcastic attitude.." Mandie said chuckling, "But she's a muggle-born isnt she?" Dean Thomas asked from down the table where he had his arms wrapped around Ginny Weasley. "Yeah.." Mandie said simply, "The first muggle-born in slytherin! Tom Riddle was half-half.. but this is different!" Hermione said, "Yeah no witch or wizard that goes into slytherin ever comes out less than pure evil.." Harry explained, "That wont happen to my sister, Not Natalie" Mandie said reassured and went back to her meal, Hermione studying her as Ron, Harry, Dean and Ginny began a conversation about quidditch.   
  
I added some of Mandie's side into this I hope you enjoy it!! -Natalie  
  
REVIEW PLEASE.. SEE THE BUTTON BELOW REVIEW.. CLICK IT! MWAHAHAHA!!!! 


	8. Cady and Homework

After dinner, Natalie and Cady walked back to the Slytherin commons room, talking about their life before Hogwarts and laughing about stupid stuff they did when they were younger. They were both basically in the same boat depending both of them had just started Hogwarts. Natalie explained to Cady what she would be missing by not going to a muggle High School, and Cady explained that she was glad because she always made fun of at her other school and it had so far up until today been the same way here. "I'll make sure they dont make fun of you" Natalie said smirking. Cady chuckled, "Well Natz... see ya!" she said hurrying up to her dorm, as Natalie plopped down at a table in the commons room to start on her potions essay due in two days. Draco and his 'croonies' as Mandie would call them walked in a while later, the others headed up to their dorm as Draco plopped down at another nearby table starting on his essay. "Hey can I see your instructions on that potion we did today?" he asked, she looked to him and raised her eyebrows handing the paper over, "I told you, you should copy it down" she explained, Draco walked over with his stuff plopping down at the table she sat at, and handed her a notebook he had made of all the other potions they had done since first year that he had copied down everyday. "Oh so you were just lazy today.." she said smirking, handing him the notebook back, and saw him copying down the one from today. "No I just figured I could bum it off of you" he said and grinned. "Evil Malfoy" she mimicked, and they both chuckled. "Oh.. well we've never been properly introduced ..." Natalie said, Draco put down his quill "Draco Lucius Malfoy, at your service" he mimicked holding out his hand, she reached hers out to shake his and he brought it to his mouth kissing the knuckles, "And you are?" he mimicked, she grinned "Natalie-Marie Malinger" she said, "Ah Natalie-Marie, then.. so do I call you Natalie, or Natalie-Marie" he continued mimicking in a butler type accent, "Natalie.. or Natz" she said, "a common house bug I think not fair lady!" he mimicked then smirked, "Okay thats getting old" he said, she grinned as they both went back to their essays. "Normally everyone but me puts it off to the last day.." he said simply and shrugged, "Ah so now you have company" she said, "Nah.." Draco said simply then rolled his eyes, "Ya think?" he asked sarcastically, She shrugged "I dont know... I'll have to ask my invisible friend Bill for advice" she said sarcastically. "Wow! Someone who has an attitude to match Draco's" Snape said walking into the commons room and over to them. "Oh yes.. Ms. Malinger, Dumbledore affered to me that you had gotten in trouble in Trelawneys class, so you will have detention for three nights.. as of tommorow, Any questions?" Snape asked rhetorically, "One!" Natalie said simply, "How do you spell affered?" she asked, Snape grinned "Oh Hush" he muttered and walked off to his room. Draco smirked, "Even I wouldnt talk back to Snape" he said simply, she shrugged and continued to write her potions essay. By Midnight she was swamped and almost finished, "See you in the morning Malfoy" she said simply and gathered her stuff, "You too, Malinger" he said using her surname as well, she nodded and headed up to her dorm room, by the time she got there everyone else was asleep with their curtains closed. She plopped down on her bed changing into her pajamas then lay down and went to sleep closing the curtains around her.   
  
REVIEWS PLEASE.. I NEED ROOM-MATES!! THANK YOU!! -Natalie  
  
-gets down on one knee begging you to read and review- Pretty please review for me.. pretty please with ___________ (insert favorite topping there) on top!! THANK YOU!! = 


	9. roommates

Natalie awoke the next morning, the room bustling with noise. Including the sound of her fellow room-mates alarm clock buzzing, she got up to see a girl dressed in a blue jean mini skirt, knee high black boots and a black tank top, with chocolate colored skin standing infront of the mirror taking the last of some curlers out of her hair as it fell in waves around her shoulder. Another girl hopped out of her bed she had fuzzy red hair to just below her shoulder blades (think Hermione but with red hair) her blue eyes studied the room then stopped on Natalie. "Ah so your our new room-mate!" she said loudly, immediately 2 girls came out of the bathroom they both had dark black hair to their shoulders, ivory colored skin, with deep brown eyes, obviously twins of asian decent. One was in a towel her wet hair being wringed out with another towel that was in her hand. The other twin smiled she had obviously been applying makeup because she only had one eye with eyeshadow and mascara on. "So whats your name kid?" the black girl by the mirror asked turning to look at her, "Natalie.. Malinger" Natalie said, "Ah I'm Vanessa Gills, and this is Shirley Colmes, and those two are Rochelle and Michelle Ching" the black girl said smiling widely, "Nice to finally see you" the girl named Shirley said, "Are you .." Natalie began, "Cadys sister? Uh Huh I saw you two talking.. she never talks most of the time" Shirley explained standing up and walking over pulling out a dark purple tee-shirt and a pair of dark baggy blue jeans. Rochelle and Michelle both wore tank tops, and tight flared jeans. Except Rochelle wore a yellow tank top her hair in a top half, Michelle had hers in a bun with a red tank top. Natalie walked in taking a super fast showered and got out walking out to change, and saw Rochelle (the girl who had been applying her make up before) applying makeup to her sister on the bed closest to the door. Shirley was nowhere to be seen, and Vanessa was powdering her face. Natalie quickly changed into a black tank top, flared jeans, and black flip flops. She also slipped a black knit cap on over her shoulder length brown hair so just the red tips showed under it with a hint of brown, she also wore tons of silver jewelry, and a black knit shawl around her shoulders. "Wow you look nice.." Vanessa said beckoning Natalie over who nervously approached her, as Vanessa applied some make up to Natalie. So she now had black eye liner, mascara, and a light pink glittery lipgloss. "Okay its off to breakfast we go!" Rochelle announced grinning, "Yay!" Michelle cheered as well, as her and Rochelle walked ahead quickly. Natalie lagged behind walking with Vanessa, who took it one step at a time slowly. "So why are they running?" Natalie asked, Vanessa laughed "Their boyfriends are waiting.." she said, no sooner had she said this but Pansy came out of the room ahead of them and glared at Natalie smiling to Vanessa. "Hello Vanny!" she squealed, "Vanessa, Parkinson, my name is Vanessa" the black girl said sarcastically, Natalie grinned as her and Vanessa walked past Pansy who gaped at them. "Gosh I hate her.." Natalie muttered, "Ditto here chica!" Vanessa said as they headed down the stairs to the commons room, and were about to leave. "Hello Malinger.." a voice drawled behind her. Natalie turned to see....... 


	10. Whats wrong with Malfoy

Natalie turned to see Draco Malfoy standing there, "Hello Malfoy" she said smirking and looked to Vanessa who just shrugged. "So.." Draco said looking to Natalie with a pro-longed glance, "I'll see you at breakfast" he said as Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise came down the stairs from the boys dorm and joined him as they passed right between Natalie and Vanessa, who looked to each other and shrugged. Natalie pulled her timetable out of her pocket, "I guess I'll come back and get my books before class begins.." Natalie said shrugging, "Yeah.. what do you have first?" Vanessa asked leaning over Natalie's shoulder, "Ugh.. Flying Lessons.. its an elective" Vanessa said wrinkling her nose, Natalie grinned "It should be fun" she said shrugging. "Yeah girl.. you think its fun until your learning it with the first years taught by the Quidditch team" Vanessa said, "Okay now I see what you mean.. I guess I'll go see what class Cady has first!" Natalie said and turned to Vanessa nodding and huried down to the great hall, she walked past Draco and his friends, between the narrow spot between the left side of the table and the wall and down to the seat between Goyle and Cady, "Hey girl" she said smiling and sat down, "Hey.." Cady said sighing, "What's up?" Natalie asked confused, Cady showed Natalie her timetable "Stupid flying lessons with the slytherin.. they changed me from Arithmancy to this!" she said throwing her hands up dramatically, Natalie grinned "then we're in the same class" Natalie said, "REALLY?!" Cady squealed loudly and all the slytherins and some ravenclaws looked down to them, Natalie nodded, "Thats great!" Cady said proudly and grinned, Natalie smiled looking back to see Draco looking her and sending a slight grin her way.... 


	11. Flints Jacked up Teeth

"Okay what is up with Malfoy lately..?" Rochelle asked as she, Michelle, Cady, Shirley, and Vanessa stood around boredly waiting for the first period bell to ring outside the great hall. "What do you mean?" Michelle asked confused, Vanessa grinned "She means Malfoy's taking a liking to little Miss Malinger!" Vanessa said. "What about me?" Natalie asked walking up to them, "Oh we're just talking about how Draco has a crush on you.." Shirley said chuckling, "Oh not you guys too! Oh C'mon Malfoy doesnt have a heart let alone have a crush on someone.." Natalie said, "How would you know you just got here?" Michelle asked putting her hands on her hips, "I just do.. he's the 'Player' of Slytherin!" Natalie said sighing, as the first bell rang, "Well I better go" she said and walked out to the front grounds with Cady, it was raining cats and dogs outside, but Cady had brought her umbrella so both of them walked under it as Natalie held it because she was taller. "So.. Our Little Miss Malinger is taking a first year course" a voice snarled behind her, she turned to see the black haired boy who had gotten sarcastic with her about the steak. "What on earth is your name anyways?!" she asked, he grinned evilly and she saw crooked teeth. "Ah Marcus Flint.." she said smirking, he looked confused "How.." he began then growled putting his guard up "Dont act like you know me" he snapped, "Okay Flint, Malinger! break it up!" Draco said beckoning them over to where he stood with the other first years, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and some other quidditch players. Natalie sneered at Marcus Flint and walked off to join Cady with the other students. "Wow I didnt know we had a 6th year in this class.." Blaise snapped, Natalie sighed "Marcus Beat you too it.. got a new insult yet?" she asked confused, all the first years laughed. "QUIET!" Blaise snapped at them glaring at Natalie and stepped towards her clenching his fist by his side.... 


	12. How do you know that Quidditch

"QUIET!" Blaise snapped at them glaring at Natalie and stepped towards her clenching his fist by his side and swung it back, when Draco jumped in the way. "We've gotten this privelege to teach.. lets not mess it up on the first day!" Draco said then snarled at Blaise who stepped back on instinct, "OKAY EVERYONE IN LINE!" Draco said turning back to the first years and Natalie. "Okay.. when I call your names get with your "flying partner".. you'll each be paired with one of us.. since theres 7 of us.. and seven of you" Draco said simply and looked to Marcus Flint who handed him a clipboard, and he flipped through the sheets, "Okay lets see here.. Cady Colmes, your with Blaise Zambini, Nate your with Crabbe, Mark your with Goyle, Catherine your with Marcus, Daniel your with Shields" he said pointing to their newest keeper, "Lila your with Dorman" he said pointing to a boy with long black hair to his shoulders, he was one of the chasers, "and Malinger your with me" he snarled glaring at her then handed the clipboard back to Marcus taking the sheet labeled with his and Natalie's name on it and tucked it in his pocket as they headed over towards the pitch, her following his heavy strides in almost a jog to keep up. They sat down on a set of Hufflepuff bleachers, and looked around simply, Draco finally looked around and you could see the others and their partners on random bleachers around the pitch. "Okay.. now to know a little more about quidditch before you fly" Draco said simply and nodded looking out and climbed down looking over the railing, Natalie followed as he pointed out certain areas where the coaches and teachers would be in the stands. Then he looked down at the field, "Theres two beaters, 1 seeker, a keeper and three chasers.. Now there are three types of balls.." he began, "The quaffle, snitch, and two bludgers.. which the beaters use bats to ward away bludgers from their own players toward other players.. the quaffle is what the chasers use to get it through one of those three hoops which the keeper guards, and all the seeker does is watch for the snitch, which is gold shiny and fast.. as well as small, they catch that they get 150 points for their team and win the game" Natalie recited, "I know I know" she said smirking at Draco who was gaping. "How do you know all that?" Draco asked, Natalie smirked "My little secret, Malfoy" she said, "and is there any helpful tip to actually flying?" she asked confused looking to him, He grinned "Yeah.." he began and they rambled on about quidditch her explaining what she knew about flying and such and asking questions and him asking her how she knew and explaining about her questions, Final a buzzer sounded an hour and a half later. "Wow.. class is over already?" Draco asked confused looking to his watch, "guess so" he said heading down the steps to the pitch her at his heals. "You know your not half bad Malinger" Draco said grinning, "Your only saying that because I know how to play quidditch.." she said smirking, "Yeah.." he began then held his hands up chuckling, "Just kidding.." he said as they headed up to school, Natalie pulling out her timetable. "Transfiguration.. and I still have to go to my dorm and get my books.." she said rolling her eyes, "Me too.. we can be tardy together.." Draco said shrugging and headed down the dungeon stairs, her once again following him... 


	13. chapter 13 cant think of a title

Once they grabbed their stuff from their dorms they met back in the commons room, she got there first and waited afraid he had gone on without her but when he came down a few seconds later and smirked, she accidently let a sigh of relief slip. "What was that about?" he asked grinning, she shrugged "Thought you might have gone on without me" she said simply as they started up the dungeon steps, "What and Miss Old Mcgonagall's face when we come in tardy.. together" he stated in a sentence rather than a question and smirked. Natalie chuckled "No of course not" she said as they headed up to transfiguration, Draco opening the door first, "Mr. Malfoy.. why are you late when everyone else managed to get here on time?!" Mcgonagall snapped. "Not everyone.." Natalie said walking in behind Draco as they both sat together at the only free table in the back, Mcgonagall rolled her eyes "20 points from Slytherin.. and detention for both of you at 7" She said and went back to teaching, Natalie raised her hand "Yes Ms. Malinger?" she asked haughtily, it was the girls first day in transfiguration and already she was in trouble. "I already have three detentions with trelawney.. so.. when do I serve this one?" Natalie asked shrugging, "Tonight.. I'll warn Dumbledore you'll wait til tommorow to start Trelawney's.." Mcgonagall said then turned back to the class "Today we shall morph animals in water goblets.." she said, "Didnt we do that in second year?" Blaise asked confused to Draco, who shrugged. "Question Mr. Zambini?" Mcgonagall asked rhetorically, "No Ma'am" Blaise said, as Mcgonagall went back to teaching. Natalie looked to Blaise and shrugged then felt someones glare on her and turned to see Mandie looking at her with a confused expression on her face... 


	14. another nontitled chapter

"Okay.. Nice job Ms. Malinger.." Mcgonagall said laying a hand on Natalie's desk who looked up from her sparkling water goblet. Then Mcgonagall marked something on a clipboard and changed it back to an animal. "Okay now.. Mr. Malfoy.." she said looking to him, he had a water goblet that had dirty brown water in it. "I dont know what happened really" Draco said shrugging, Mcgonagall nodded and marked something down on the clipboard then moved on to mark the grades of other people as the bell rang, Natalie and Draco walked out together. "So you'd think Mcgonagall.. would've made me try it over" Draco said haughtily. "You never know maybe she was impressed because you actually werent sarcastic about something" Natalie said smirking, Draco grinned "yeah.." and he began to say something else when someone grabbed Natalies shoulder, and turned her. She turned to see Harry Potter glaring at her, Mandie standing beside him. "Yes?" she asked confused, "How do you get four detentions in 3/4 of a day of classes!!!" Mandie snapped, Natalie shrugged "I guess it just happened" she said simply, Mandie tutted "You have to stop getting in trouble.. I knew you should have been in gryffindor" Mandie said simply, "No see.. thats where your wrong.. the hat decides whats best for me not you.." Natalie said and turned walking off, Mandie looked after her in surprise, Draco glared at Potter then followed Natalie. "What was that about?" he asked, Natalie shrugged. "Just sibling trouble.." she said and continued working, Draco was confused for once in his life..... 


End file.
